So Beautiful
by Harlequin1
Summary: Don't want to give it away, but it's about Heero and how beautiful Relena sleeps....hard to understand unless you read. Sad, at least to me.r/r


  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

  
  


A/N: Whoa....um....this is kinda sad....and um...depressing. No, I'm not in a depressed mood or anything, I just felt like writing this. This fic is...well...I'll just tell you at the end cuz I don't want to spoil anything. Really short!

  
  


So Beautiful

  
  


' Sleeping Peacefully...'

  
  


The perfect soldier's breath deepened and turned ragged as he watched the princess sleep in his arms. Her eyes were closed, sooty lashes pointed down. She was....breathtaking. A vision of the innocence he had lost. She was beautiful when she slept.

  
  


Gently, Heero traced the girl's features and soft skin. So soft, like....like silk. Soft and pale. Her lips were a light purple, in the form of a frown. Heero looked down upon her with eyes dull and vacant. Calmly, he stretched the girl's frown into a smile, using his thumb and forefinger. She was so pretty when she smiled. A smile suited her better than a frown...

  
  


" Heero!"

  
  


The soldier didn't look up, he just stared at the girl in his arms. So beautiful...

  
  


Milliardo Peacecraft called Heero's name again as he approached the large tree. No answer...the boy didn't even look up, as if he didn't know of Milliardo's presence. The wind was starting to pick up, and the leaves of the tree rustled over the two soldiers heads. The former Lightning Count took a deep breath and tried to say the boy's name again. His voice was now shaky, practically a whisper, but his anger and fear still shown through. 

  
  


" Heero!"

  
  


No answer. Heero cradled the girl's form closer to him, stroking her hair. Bringing her forehead to his lips, he kissed her lightly. Milliardo shifted his icy blue eyes to the boy's body, watching him shake. Did Heero even know he was shaking so violently, did he know that he looked like he was dunked into freezing water? It wasn't even cold out here, it was actually warm. No. Milliardo knew why he shook so violently, he just didn't want to remind himself of what just happened. God knows what was happening to the inside of the perfect soldier, to his mind. No one could know. Not even Heero himself.

  
  


But this had to stop. He couldn't bare to watch his sister in Heero's arms for any longer. Forcefully, Milliardo took the boy's face into his hands and turned it so that they were staring into each others' eyes. That was when he saw it. His eyes. Heero's eyes were faded, transparent almost. Like glass. The violence, the wars, all were gone from his eyes. It was as if....as if he weren't even alive, but a dead soul trapped in a body. 

  
  


" Heero....Why? Why can't you let her go?! Please, please give her to me."

  
  


Milliardo's voice came out soothing, yet still you could hear the notes of anger and frustration. Clouds started rolling in, the sky turning dark, ready for a storm.

  
  


Heero looked down upon Relena again. She wasn't wearing a smile anymore...maybe it was because she is sleeping. She's so beautiful when she sleeps.

  
  


Her brother closed his eyes, unknowing and unsure of what to do. 

  
  


" Heero...she's gone. She's dead."

The perfect soldier glanced at Milliardo before gliding is shaking hand down Relena's body. It followed a path down the girl's body, and came to rest on her stomach. Finally, he came upon what he was searching for. The bullet wound. Bringing up his hand, both he and Milliardo could see the thick, red liquid that covered it. Heero stared at the liquid covering his hands, than glanced at Relena's blood soaked dress. He felt a drop of water hit him, as he glanced upward to the heavens. He felt another, and another. Relena's head lolled back as her perfect soldier propped her against his shoulder, shielding her from the weather, and possibly shielding her from Milliardo. 

  
  


Seeing the lifeless body of his sister against Heero triggered something in Milliardo's mind. Blame and hatred. He didn't care how this was affecting Heero any more, he didn't care about the loss added to Heero's list. It was like Milliardo was a different person, as if he put on that cold mask of Zech Marquise once again.

  
  


Quickly, he grabbed Relena from the surprised Heero and picked her up. Heero just stared at his old enemy with glassy eyes, or rather stared at Relena in his old enemy's arms. 

  
  


" You...You are the cause of this! If you were there to protect her...this would have never happened! She would not be dead! You hear me perfect soldier!? I am taking her away from you..."

  
  


Milliardo uttered the last sentence dangerously low, making the message strong to Heero. Yet Heero didn't hear a word. Milliardo turned around, yet paused. Awaiting an answer from Heero possibly. And Heero did answer, yet his answer was nothing but a whisper.

  
  


" She's beautiful when she sleeps."

  
  


Milliardo couldn't hold back the tears as they escaped his eyes and trailed down his cheek. They were gone instantly though, as he roughly rubbed them with his hand. With one final look on the now dull and empty Heero, he continued walking. And Heero...Heero just kept his vacant eyes on Relena, until she was carried away into the night.

  
  


The heavens above burst and rain poured down as lightning streaked the skies, soaking the boy's green tank and jeans. Heero was now alone with only his thoughts and the rain. Just an instant memory of the death of the Vice-Foreign Minister and his faint interaction with her before Milliardo took her away filled his mind, along with the thought of Relena and how beautiful she is when she sleeps...

  
  


A/N: See....sad ain't it. Your probably confused too. Let me explain. *clears throat* You see, Relena has been killed. Heero couldn't save her. Heero can't bear that she is dead psychologically, so any innocence or normalcy that was left in him died when the one person he cared about died. Hope I cleared SOME stuff up. By the way, please review! Pretty please? With a cherry on top (yummy ^_~)

~ Harlequin


End file.
